Marvin Gaye
by Homojeon
Summary: Memiliki Jeon Jungkook diatas ranjang bukanlah tujuan awalnya. Tapi, yang ia dapat ternyata melebihi ekspektasi. [M]/CharlieKook, slash!Vkook, Explicit Sex Scene, DLDR.


_**Pair : Charlie Puth x Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **This is a fiction based on my imagination and Charlie's instagram video.**_

 _ **Warning : Crack!Pairing, typo, failed smut, Explicit sex scene**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'A-Ah— ani,'_

 _ **Seandainya saja,**_

 _ **Seandainya saja**_ Jeon Jungkook menjadi anak yang baik hari ini. Tidak membangkang, tidak bersikukuh untuk akhirnya kabur; berpikiran pendek untuk melarikan diri ketika _hyung_ nya sedikit lengah karena kelelahan, bermodal nekat untuk menyewa taksi yang dengan berat hati harus ia akui merupakan keputusan _terbodoh_ yang pernah dilakukannya; mungkin ia tidak akan berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Mengangkang begitu bebas, diatas ranjang yang terasa begitu asing, dengan kejantanan begitu besar dan keras menghantam titik nikmatnya berkali-kali. Dengan jemari yang sedari tadi meremat kain seprai itu begitu acak untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang membuatnya semakin frustasi, ditambah lidah panas yang sedaritadi tidak berhenti untuk menyecap bagian dadanya yang membusung.

 _ **Seandainya saja**_ ia tidak menjadi _bodoh_ hanya karena satu buah pesan singkat yang membuatnya nyaris berteriak girang layaknya pemuda gila.

Tapi, kembali lagi, Jeon Jungkook tidak ada bedanya dengan kebanyakan remaja diluar sana yang tentunya akan memberikan reaksi serupa; ketika mendapatkan pesan yang ditujukan secara pribadi dengan pengirim yang notabene adalah idola mereka sendiri.

Dia tahu, dia sadar bahwa dirinya hanyalah remaja _puber_ yang begitu naif. Dengan gelap mata membalas pesan itu dengan bahasa inggris yang begitu _buruk._ Terburu-buru pergi tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Seokjin hyung _nya_ yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal karena Amerika merupakan negara yang luas.

Namun _Charlie Puth_ merupakan seorang _sunbae_ yang begitu ia hormati. Maka ketika diketahui pria kaukasia itu mengirimkannya pesan untuk bertemu di kediaman pribadinya; guna membicarakan perihal _project_ kerjasama yang terdengar begitu menggoda, Jungkook langsung mengiyakan tanpa mengindahkan konsekuensi perihal _sendiri di negara yang begitu asing._

 _'A-Ak— jebal—'_

Jungkook kembali merasakan tubuhnya tersentak, kala pria itu kembali menggagahinya lebih dalam. Dengan tempo yang terbilang acak dan hujaman yang semakin dalam. Memberikan beberapa tanda berwarna merah keunguan disekitar _pelvis,_ sembari tangan dengan jemari besar itu meraba abdomennya. Memberi sensasi geli namun _exciting,_ yang membuat birahinya kembali meninggi.

Sekali lagi, kukatakan padamu, Jeon Jungkook terlalu naif.

Bahkan ketika ia mendatangi lokasi yang disebut awal merupakan _studio;_ namun pada kenyataan rupanya merupakan apartemen pribadi milik sang idola, seharusnya ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari.

Namun sialnya, _Charlie Puth_ merupakan pribadi yang ramah. Sebut saja dia _whipped,_ karena pada kenyataannya, begitu pria kaukasia itu menyunggingkan senyuman miring; dan ajakan yang kelewat ramah sekalipun Jungkook tidak begitu paham artinya apa; ia bagaikan mangsa yang dengan mudahnya digiring masuk ke perangkap sang pemburu.

 _"Your lips actually look nice, Jungkook. Mind if I taste 'em?"_

Entah apa yang diucapkan pria itu. Yang pasti, seharusnya Jungkook mendorongnya ketika Charlie mulai memajukan tubuhnya, menghimpit dirinya dengan ujung sofa diantara kungkungan kedua lengan kekarnya yang terlihat begitu kuat—melebihi otot kamuflasenya sendiri. Juga, seharusnya ia mengandalkan kekuatan otot pahanya yang terbukti kuat untuk menendang selangkangan si pria tampan dengan sifat _bad boy_ yang luar biasa kurang ajar karena dengan lancang telah mencuri ciumannya.

Kim Taehyung pernah menekankan padanya; bahwa kedua bilah bibir itu khusus,— _eksklusif_ dan mutlak hanya properti milik si pria Kim seorang. Tidak seorang pun, termasuk Park Jimin yang notabene hyungnya sesama anak Busan—yang boleh dengan lancang mencuri bahkan secuil ciuman darinya. Apalagi seorang pria yang notabene orang asing yang bahkan dengan berani mulai menyelipkan tangan dinginnya dibalik _sweater_ kebesaran yang dikenakannya.

 _'Wow, you're quite muscular for such a beauty,"_ pria diatasnya terkekeh. Sembari sebelah tangan masih setia mengelus, bahkan kini dengan beraninya memilin _nipple_ nya, " _Cute. And feisty. Exactly my type."_

 _"So,"_ pris itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sungguh memabukkan, 

_**"—Marvin Gaye?"**_

Jungkook tidak mengerti. Tapi _somehow,_ cara seorang _Charlie Puth_ mengucapkan untaian kata asing itu ditambah bumbu tatapan yang begitu _gelap,—_ sarat akan _nafsu_ dan rasa ingin untuk mencicipi pemuda manis dibawahnya,—sukses menghantarkan getaran tersendiri ketubuhnya yang terlanjur kepalang basah. Bahkan pemuda manis itu kini dengan berani mulai membalas perlakuannya dengan menyengkeram _bisep_ milik Charlie begitu kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Tatapan memohon dengan dua netra yang berpendar bulat, memantulkan bias cahaya lampu sebagai satu-satunya penerangan melalui air mata yang menggenang hanya membuat penampilannya semakin _menyedihkan,_ sekaligus _menggoda_ bagi pria yang menguncinya.

 _"P-Please, sunbae—"_

 _"Now now, I never knew Korean would sounds so fucking hot from those plump lips of yours, baby."_ Pria itu mulai memainkan lidahnya. Menggoda dengan menjilat bibir bawahnya sender _kurang ajar, "Say my name?"_

 _"Ung, C-Cha—"_

 _"—It's daddy, for you."_

Jungkook menggeleng, tubuhnya mulai beringsut menjauh secara tidak nyaman. Namun sayang, Charlie menguncinya begitu kuat hingga tidak ada ruang lagi baginya untuk menghindar. Ditambah satu-dua gesekan di bagian selangkangan dengan ritme yang begitu kasar membuat nafasnya tercekat dan nyaris membuatnya tersedak ludah sendiri.

 _"Come on, baby. Say it. Da—ddy."_

Nafas yang sedikit tersendat, ditambah Charlie yang mengamit jarinya; membawa untuk dipertemukan dengan _sesuatu_ yang mengeras dibawah sana seolah menjadi pendorong tersendiri bagi Jeon Jungkook;—seorang pemuda yang baru melewati masa _akil balig_ dan tengah berkutat untuk menjadi seorang _jalang_ kecil yang penurut.

 _"D-Daddy,"_

Seringai prianya semakin melebar. Ditambah dengan remasan pada privasi miliknya sendiri membuatnya mengerang yakin,—

 _tuan_ nya merasa senang.

.

Katakanlah ia memang _jalang_.

Karena dengan mudahnya ia menungging, dengan wajah yang tengah berhadapan dengan selangkangan yang masih tertutup rapi oleh celana _ripped blue jeans_ yang membungkus begitu ketat. Jemarinya dengan sedikit gemetar mulai bermain dengan _zipper_ sebelum menurunkannya secara perlahan. Sedikit banyak ia menelan ludah gugup, begitu kejantanan yang _ia yakini berukuran tidak main-main_ itu kini hanya terhalang oleh _boxer_ hitam yang begitu pas dan membentuk.

 _"Don't make me wait, baby. Do your job."_

Jungkook mengangguk. Dengan sedikit keraguan dan binar mata yang begitu polos, ia mulai menurunkan _fabric_ elastis itu dengan gemetaran. Terkesiap ketika kejantanan yang sudah menegang sepenuhnya secara otomatis menamparnya tepat di ujung hidung begitu ia terbebas. Menghasilkan suara tawa yang begitu rendah, ditambah elusan pada pucuk kepala yang secara tidak langsung menghentakkan wajahnya untuk lebih mendekat.

 _"Suck it."_

Dan pemuda manis itu menurut. Mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk memberi satu jilatan percobaan pada bagian ujungnya. Charlie mendesis, sebelum kembali mendorong kepala Jungkook untuk segera memasukan penisnya yang begitu besar kedalam mulut mungil yang terlihat menggoda. Jungkook awalnya ragu, karena baru setengah lebih kejantanan itu masuk, ia merasakan tenggorokannya seolah dihantam dengan benda tumpul yang begitu keras. Ini terlalu sakit, dan menyesakkan. Ia ingin muntah, jujur. Tapi kekuatan yang menahan kepalanya tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengeluarkan kejantanan yang sudah memerah itu dengan mudah.

Ia menarik nafas dalam, sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur. Dengan ritme dan tempo yang teratur. Sesekali menggesekkan giginya dengan upaya menggoda pada bagian batang. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memijit milik Charlie yang tidak muat untuk ia oral. Meremas sambil sesekali memijit testisnya; membuat empunya mendesis sambil mengumpat pada tiap hembusan nafasnya.

Tangan kanannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Menurunkan _jogger pants_ miliknya untuk mengamit penisnya yang sedari tadi terbengkalai. Mengelusnya perlahan sebelum memijitnya sesuai tempo kocokannya pada milik Charlie. Desahannya yang tersumpal oleh kejantanan panas memberikan sensasi bergetar yang _berani sumpah,_ membuat pria kaukasia itu menggeram oleh rasa nikmat.

Charlie sendiri baru pertama kali mengetahui, bahwa member termuda dari _boygroup Asia_ yang kini tengah digandrungi merupakan definisi yang tepat dari _walking-sex God._ Bocah itu terlalu lihai, bahkan hanya dengan oral saja ia sudah bisa merasakan suatu kenikmatan yang begitu membuncah. Terlebih bagaimana bila ia mempenetrasi bocah polos dihadapannya ini?

 _"Dang you're good. Shit— I'm gonna shoot!"_

Pria itu semakin brutal, mengambil kontrol penuh atas gerakannya. Menjambak surainya dengan begitu kasar untuk menggerakan kepalanya berlawanan dengan hentakan pinggulnya. Sehingga dengan begitu kasar dan _sangat menyakitkan,_ ujung tumpul penis lawannya menabrak _uvula_ nya. _Bajingan,_ jika boleh dibilang. Dan Jungkook agaknya merupakan seorang masokis karena masih tetap menjadi anak baik, menghisap sekuat mungkin dan berusaha menikmati tiap perlakuan kasar yang dilayangkan padanya.

Suara geraman Charlie ketika ia tengah menahan gejolak birahinya yang memuncak, terlebih ketika Jungkook dengan _nakal_ mengulum ujungnya; memberi getaran tersendiri pada sang submisif. Berakhir dengan dirinya yang tersedak—bahkan dengan brutal mengeluarkan lelehan sperma itu dari hidungnya akibat tersedak ketika sang pria menghentak kasar menabrak dinding tenggorokannya dan menembakkan cairannya.

Jungkook memberontak kasar, berusaha mengeluarkan penis itu dari mulutnya yang seketika pegal; serta rahang yang nyaris mati rasa karena dipaksa membuka lebar untuk mengakomodasi ukuran _bule_ yang tidak main-main. Namun tampaknya, Charlie terlalu menikmati wajah tersiksa sang _maknae_ sehingga tetap menahan Jungkook dari menarik wajahnya.

 _"Good boy."_

Jungkook terbatuk tidak karuan ketika Charlie mencabut penisnya kasar. Mengeluarkan beberapa lelehan sperma yang tidak mampu tertelan melalui sudut bibirnya. Sungguh, tenggorokannya serasa terbakar. Begitu panas, dan terlalu banyak. Ia tidak kuat.

 _"Bend over."_

Charlie menunjuk menggunakan dagu. Sekalipun penisnya berkedut dan lubangnya mulai basah minta diisi, Jungkook masih memiliki akal sehat untuk menolak. Gelengan yang membuat sang idola memberinya tatapan tajam, serta dagunya yang dicengkeram kasar. Memaksa untuk bersitatap dengan pandangan tajam milik Charlie yang seolah menggali kedalamnya; sebuah tanda _tidak terima_ karena ditolak oleh seorang bocah.

 _"What? You wanna play it hard?"_

Jungkook menelan ludah kasar. Kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air muka panik tertulis diseluruh wajahnya, _"A-Ani— no. B-Boyfriend... V-hyung,"_

 _"Boyfriend?"_ Charlie memiringkan kepala. Sebelah alisnya yang memiliki bekas luka sayat dinaikkan tanda heran,

 _"You have a boyfriend?"_

Jungkook mengangguk, bibirnya menggumam pelan, _"T-Taehyung..."_

Charlie memasang seringai puas. Menjentikkan lidahnya sambil mengamit dagu Jungkook dengan ibu jari serta telunjuk. Mengikis jarak antara kedua wajah mereka hingga kedua ujung hidung mereka bertemu,

 _"Interesting. So—you've tried anal before?"_

Jungkook terdiam, ia bingung. Sungguh. Sementara Charlie hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu lapar, dan telapak tangan kasar yang kembali menjalari paha dalamnya.

 _"Not answering? You don't understand?"_

Jungkook mengangguk kali ini,

 _"Well, let's see if this will answer you."_

Tanpa menunggu lebih jauh, Charlie kembali menubrukkan kedua bilah bibir mereka. Menghisap dan mengulum bibir bawah Jungkook yang begitu penuh dengan kuat. Sebelah tangannya menjalar turun; memberi _butterfly touches_ dari punggung hingga pinggul. Bergerak nakal menuju bokong sintalnya kemudian memberi satu remasan tanda perkenalan. Jungkook refleks melenguh dan menyentakkan pinggulnya kaget. Satu langkah yang mempertemukan kedua privasi mereka yang kini hanya dihalangi celana milik Jungkook yang sudah setengah terbuka.

Deru nafas Jungkook yang tersendat menerpa ujung hidung milik Charlie. Membuat pemuda kaukasia itu membuka matanya; bertemu pandang dengan wajah Jungkook yang tengah memejamkan mata. Pelupuk matanya terlihat basah, serta kedua pipi yang merona merah. Tangan putih kurusnya meremat bisep Charlie dengan erat, sementara bagian bawah yang bergetar pasrah ketika Charlie mulai menggesekkan bagian selatan mereka untuk meningkatkan friksi.

 _So beautiful._

Jungkook merupakan pria Asia pertama yang ia bawa ke apartemennya. Dan merupakan lelaki pertama yang menurutnya _cantik._ Siapapun kekasih bocah di hadapannya ini termasuk beruntung; namun sial disaat yang bersamaan. Karena kekasih _sexy_ nya kini tengah bergerumul panas oleh orang lain dan sayangnya si jalang kecil ini bahkan tidak menolaknya sama sekali.

Kasihan, sungguh kasihan.

Tangannya yang semula mengamit dagu milik Jungkook, kini bergabung dengan yang satunya untuk berkutat dengan celana _jogger_ yang submisifnya tengah kenakan. Menyentaknya asal sebelum membuangnya ke sudut ruangan. Meninggalkan pemuda manis dibawahnya kini tengah telanjang; hanya tertutup oleh _sweater_ miliknya yang terlampau kebesaran.

Tangannya menyelip masuk, meraba acak merambat menuju dua gundukan dada yang begitu berisi. Dalam hati terkekeh ketika memilin _nipple_ milik Jungkook yang sudah mengeras. Betapa lantunan desah tertahan yang terlampau manja, ditambah kedua kaki yang refleks mengangkang lebih lebar benar-benar menguji libidonya. Ia terkesiap ketika Jungkook dengan lancang mulai melingkarkan kedua betisnya, menengadah dengan tatapan memohon ketika Charlie menarik _nipple_ nya keras. Dan untaian kata dengan logat Korea yang kental membuatnya menahan nafas,

 _"P-Please, fuck me d-daddy—h,"_

Luar biasa, _"Now now, such naughty words for a good boy, am I right? Tell me, who's your daddy, baby?"_

Jungkook kembali menarik nafas, ketika lubangnya yang begitu basah mulai digoda dengan jemari yang bergerak nakal. Satu buku jari menyelinap masuk; menari dimulut lubang. Menarik-narik kulit pinggirnya, membuatnya meringis menahan perih ketika jari itu ditambah menjadi dua. Tangannya refleks memegang pergelangan tangan dominannya. Berusaha menarik jarinya dari wilayah privasinya. Namun pria itu terlalu _kekeuh_ untuk tetap menggelitik disana. Membuat Jungkook menggelinjang hebat ditambah kedutan di ujung penisnya yang memberi rambatan kontraksi pada otot perutnya.

 _"Baby?"_

 _"U-Ungh ah—"_ Jungkook menangis, tersedak akan air matanya sendiri ketika Charlie mulai memasukan jarinya begitu dalam. Sekilas menggesek titik nikmatnya ketika ia mulai menggunting dalam rektumnya, _"Daddy ung— C-Charlie daddy,"_

 _"Tsk,"_ Charlie tertawa remeh. Seolah mengejek betapa mudahnya pemuda itu _submit_ kepadanya. Membuka kakinya semakin lebar dan menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk menusuk lebih dalam, _"Bitch."_

Punggung Jungkook melengkung begitu cantik ketika Charlie mulai menggerakan jarinya semakin kasar. Sungguh, gerakan brutal di dalamnya mampu membuatnya gila. Ia memekik keras ketika gelombang orgasme menghantamnya. Ia menjerit kencang sembari menarik seprai ranjang milik sang idola untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang begitu _menyakitkan._ Menyemburkan spermanya sendiri membasahi torso dominannya sekaligus membasahi _sweater_ nya. Pipinya bersemu merah, dan tubuhnya mendadak terasa begitu panas setelah ia mengatur nafas untuk mengejar kenikmatannya yang mulai menghilang.

 _"Lewd."_

Komentar singkat disertai tawa kecil membuatnya merona malu. Refleks ia memalingkan wajah, berusaha menghindari tatapan Charlie yang menatapnya lembut.

 _"Look at me, Jungkookie."_

Jungkook merasa nafasnya nyaris berhenti begitu Charlie menyentuh pipinya begitu halus. Ia mengintip malu, meraskan bagaimana jutaan kupu-kupu terbang memenuhi perutnya ketika mendapati pria itu tersenyum begitu lembut kearahnya,

 _"You're beautiful. I want you."_

 _Wow._

Charlie Puth menginginkannya?

Serius? Angin Amerika macam apa yang menerbangkannya seperti ini?

Jungkook dengan natural mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pria satu malamnya, membiarkan Charlie menjamah bibirnya sekali lagi. Membawanya kedalam satu sesi ciuman panas dengan kedua lidah mereka yang membelit. Membiarkan kedua lututnya yang lemas dibawa melingkar semakin erat di pinggang idolanya. Menahan nafas ketika ujung kejantanan milik Charlie menggesek mulut lubangnya, menggantikan jemari yang tadi mengobrak-abriknya begitu dalam.

Kim Taehyung? _Well,_ Sejenak ia lupa akan kekasihnya yang mungkin sudah mulai gila karena tidak bisa menghubunginya.

 _Handphone_ nya yang sedari tadi bergetar ia biarkan tergeletak diatas meja, bersamaan denga satu _mug_ cokelat panas serta lembaran _sheet_ musik yang terbengkalai begitu saja kurang dari lima belas menit ia menjejakkan kaki di apartemen mewah milik idolanya.

Yang ia tahu, hanyalah bahwa sang pria akan membawanya ke titik puncak _euphoria_ ketika penis besar dan tegang itu mulai merobek mulut rektumnya. Bibir yang nyaris menjerit digigit gemas oleh sang pria, menenggelamkan jeritannya di dalam ciuman mereka yang semakin liar. Untaian _saliva_ menyelip disela bibir mereka yang saling memagut asal, merambat menuju dagu, serta rahang milik pemuda manis sebelum jatuh menyelip dibalik kerah _sweater_ nya yang terlihat berantakan.

 _"Ungh, a-ani—"_

 _"Shit, are you moaning in Korean?"_

Jungkook menggeleng, membiarkan rambutnya yang basah berbasuh peluh teracak berantakan diatas bantal. Rasa panas merambati seluruh tubuhnya; merutuki pendingin ruangan yang sepertinya kehilangan fungsinya. Genjotan di dalam tubuhnya membuatnya tersentak pasrah diatas ranjang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka penis pria Amerika akan terasa sebegini _penuh_ di dalam tubuhnya. Seolah mampu menjamah seluruh bagian yang bahkan _mungkin_ tidak terjangkau oleh penis kekasihnya sekalipun. Taehyung memang _besar,_ tapi Charlie membuatnya merasa _penuh._

Hujaman pria itu kian brutal. Seolah berusaha menghancurkan organ dalam Jungkook dan membunuhnya dengan gelombang _ekstasi_ yang begitu memabukkan. Membuat Jungkook meracaukan namanya. Sendirinya menggeram akibat dinding rektum milik Jungkook yang makin menyempit, memberi pijatan pada miliknya yang semakin gencar menumbuk prostat pemuda manisnya.

 _"A-Ah please— oh God,"_ Jungkook merasa tenggorokannya seolah ditumbuk dari bawah, _"C-Charlie daddy jebal—"_

Prianya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kembali menciumi abdomennya, menghisap dengan penuh hati-hati dan keras; membuat jejak-jejak _love bites_ disekitaran pusar, turun menuju pinggul mendekati pelvis. Sebelum menjilat ujung penis milik Jungkook yang sudah membengkak dengan cairan _precum_ diujung, dan kembali mengecupi paha dalam Jungkook yang begitu padat dan kencang. Menghisap lebih keras hingga menghasilkan _hickeys_ berwarna merah pekat.

Ranjang yang berdecit liar, suara tumbukkan kepala ranjang yang menabrak dinding, serta desahan tertahan milik Jungkook dengan nafas tercekat yang begitu manis seolah menjadi musik yang mengiringi sesi _sex_ mereka yang begitu intens. Charlie tidak pernah mengira, suara lembut yang ia dengar beberapa waktu lalu kini menjadi begitu _panas_ dan membuatnya sangat bergairah.

Membuatnya semakin ingin menghancurkan pemuda manis di bawahnya, mengambilnya _lagi- dan lagi._ Menggagahinya berulang kali hingga Jeon Jungkook melupakan Korea dan menjadi jalang pribadinya.

Pemuda cantik itu begitu _nikmat._ Begitu _panas._ Mungkin pengaruh jiwa muda serta hormon yang melambung tinggi membuatnya begitu haus akan sentuhan. Bahkan satu pijatan lemas di penisnya saja telah menghantarkan rasa nikmat yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Jungkook yang kini kembali terkapar pasrah setelah mengeluarkan cairannya yang kedua. Dia terlihat kacau, dengan bagian bawah yang basah dan lengket, mata yang mengatup sayu, bilah bibir bengkak yang terbuka; memperlihatkan sepasang gigi kelinci yang begitu manis, serta binar mata yang begitu redup—tertutup kabut nafsu. _Asian beauty_ dihadapannya benar-benar menggairahkan. Ia merasa beruntung telah dapat menyecap kecantikan yang luar biasa indah itu saat ini.

Memiliki Jeon Jungkook diatas ranjang bukanlah tujuan awalnya. Tapi yang ia dapat ternyata melebihi ekspektasi. Terutama ketika Jungkook menarik lengannya, membawa kepalanya ke perpotongan leher jenjangnya yang tertutup kulit seputih susu. Beberapa bercak merah samar terlukis disana; tapi Charlie siap untuk memberi tanda yang lebih gelap lagi.

 _"D-Daddy please— ah_

Charlie semakin gencar menumbuk dindingnya. Hujamannya semakin dalam, ditambah kini penis besar itu mulai berkedut; dimana gesekan antara penisnya dengan dinding rektumnya yang kian menyempit terasa begitu panas. Jungkook kian tertanam ke dalam ranjang.

Pinggulnya diangkat sedikit lebih tinggi, dengan tangan yang terkulai pasrah; terlampau lemas untuk meremat selimut yang berserakan di sebelahnya. Suaranya parau, dan matanya bengkak. Ditambah rasa perih pada lubang anusnya yang semakin lecet karena dipaksa membuka terlalu lebar. Rasa basah dengan bau besi memasuki indera penciumannya. Berjengit ketika cairan itu jatuh menuruni pahanya hingga ke bawah; rasa perih itu tidak tertahankan, namun masih tertutupi oleh nikmat yang menyelimuti bagian bawahnya ketika prostatnya dihantam _lagi dan lagi._

Prianya menyentak penisnya keluar secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Jungkook mengerang kecewa karena merasa kosong mendadak. Charlie hanya tertawa, membawa penisnya mendekati bibir Jungkook yang terlihat memerah serta luka karena digigit. Menyentuhkan ujungnya dengan bibir bawahnya yang berisi, memberi sinyal untuk yang lebih muda agar mengulumnya.

Namun belum sempat Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya yang terlalu kelu, Charlie sudah lebih dulu mengocok kejantanannya. Membuatnya menyemburkan seluruh spermanya kearah wajah Jungkook yang hanya mampu memekik kaget ketika cairan panas itu terciprat ke wajahnya. Demi apapun, ini pertama kalinya Jungkook mendapatkan _cumshot,_ dan ia sendiri tidak menyangka rasanya begitu panas, lengket, dan membuat matanya terasa perih.

Charlie tersenyum senang ketika Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat beberapa lelehan sperma yang tercacar disekitar bibirnya. Sedikit terengah ketika Charlie membaringkan badannya tepat di sebelahnya, dengan dada yang bergerak naik turun pasca _sex_ yang begitu _intense._

Pria itu berjengit, melirik kearah Jungkook ketika pemuda manis itu menarik pergelangan tangannya. Menatap bagaimana _Asian beauty_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menatap memohon,

 _"Yea?"_

Seolah memberi kode, Jungkook melirik Charlie dan penisnya bergantian. Membuat pria itu tertawa kecil ketika melihat penis Jungkook yang masih tegang. Ujungnya membengkak dengan warna merah. Dan kentara sekali pemuda cantik itu tengah menahan sakit yang teramat karena belum mendapatkan orgasmenya.

 _"Gimme some nice view, baby. Touch yourself, chagi."_

Jungkook merengek. Jemarinya yang mengamit lengan sang idola manja, kini diarahkan kearah selangkangannya yang menegang. Ia merasa malu, jujur. Masturbasi dihadapan orang yang dihormati bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah dibayangkan olehnya. Sumpah mati, rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sekarang juga.

 _"Well—? Go on."_

Dan juga, ia ingin merutuki dirinya yang terlalu submisif. Sampai ia bisa merelakan dirinya untuk menuruti keinginan _tuan_ nya untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Memalukan. Ia ingin menangis ketika jemarinya bergerak turun untuk mengelus penisnya sendiri.

 _"Ungh, daddy—"_

Ia mulai bergerak, memijit dari pangkal, merambat hingga ke ujung. Bermain di ujungnya dengan jari telunjuk untuk mengolesi _precum_ nya yang terasa lengket. Terus begitu, berulang naik dan turun dalam tempo lambat. Sementara Charlie kini menyamankan posisi menghadapnya, dengan menyangga kepala menggunakan lengan yang bertumpu siku. Menatap ekspresi Jungkook dengan intens, dengan tangan yang turun mengelus kejantanannya sendiri yang seketika _terbangun_ karena raut Jungkook yang terlihat begitu _needy._

Jungkook merasa kacau. Ia mulai menggeliat akibat gesekan antara lubangnya yang lecet dengan kain seprai yang merasa tidak nyaman. Penisnya mulai berkedut, kontraksi di perutnya mulai mengencang dan terasa menyakitkan. Bibirnya meracau, dengan tangis yang tersendat karena nafasnya mulai terasa memendek. Pandangannya buram, punggungnya melengkung, dan jari kakinya tertekuk. Satu tangan mencakar kasur karena sungguh, rasa berkedut pada selangkangannya terasa menyakitkan.

Dan ketika satu tangan besar mencakup jemarinya yang masih memijit kejantanannya sendiri, membantu dengan memberi servis dan remasan yang cukup kuat, Jungkook menjerit. Mengeluarkan spermanya membasahi telapak tangan prianya serta ranjang dibawahnya. Membiarkan perutnya berkontraksi penuh untuk mengeluarkan cairannya hingga habis. Dengan pinggul yang bergerak lincah diatas kasur guna menikmat orgasmenya. Charlie menyusul tidak lama kemudian, membasahi kasurnya sendiri; sebagian menyiprat ke paha milik Jungkook yang masih setia mengangkang, dengan yang satu tersampir diatas kakinya sendiri.

 _Hebat_ , rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

Keduanya terkapar lelah diatas ranjang. Dengan sebelah tangan yang masih terpaut antara satu sama lain diatas penis Jungkook yang mulai melemas. Berusaha mengatur nafas dan debaran jantung yang terlampau cepat berkat adrenalin yang terangsang. Jungkook merasa kacau; perasaan senang sekaligus _bersalah_ mulai menyelimuti.

Terlebih ketika Charlie mulai beringsut kearahnya, memberi kecupan yang begitu manis pada pelipisnya, mengusap surainya dengan begitu sayang; ia merasa luar biasa bahagia. Namun juga, merasa yang ia lakukan kotor, karena telah bermain dibelakang kekasihnya yang mungkin saat ini mulai tidak waras karena tidak kunjung mendapat kabar darinya.

 _"Uh— wait,"_

Charlie menghentikkan gerakannya yang baru saja akan menghimpit tubuh Jungkook lebih dekat untuk mempertemukan bibirnya. Sejenak ia mengernyit ketika pemuda manis itu beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya. Dengan sedikit tertatih dan desisan kecil menyelip melalui belah bibirnya ia berjalan terseok ke atas meja kopi di sebelah ranjangnya. Mengambil _handphone_ nya sebelum menempelkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya.

 _"H—"_

Ucapannya terputus ketika Jungkook menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Memberi isyarat agar ia menutup mulut karena di tampaknya orang yang diseberang tengah mengangkat panggilannya. Ucapan bahasa Korea yang terdengar asing membuatnya bingung, namun nada manja dan manis dari Jungkook seketika membuatnya paham.

 _'Boyfriend?'_ ia berbisik, dibalas aggukan oleh pemuda manis yang kembali duduk diatas ranjang.

Bokong sintal padat itu mengalihkan atensinya. Dengan sedikit nakal, tangannya menyelip kebawah, terjepit antara bokong serta ranjang miliknya. Memberi remasan nakal yang membuat empunya refleks memekik dan menggenggam lengannya karena kaget.

 _'Jungkook? Kenapa sayang?'_

Jungkook merutuk. Charlie kembali mengelus pinggulnya, memberikan getaran yang membuat tubuhnya nyaris lumpuh seketika. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya, mati-matian ia menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar karena pria itu mulai merambati penisnya yang terkulai lemas. _Kurang ajar._

"A-Ani hyung. Aku hng— a-akan pulang malam. J-Jangan menungguku, _arra?"_

Jungkook terkesiap, merasakan tubuhnya mendadak diangkat dan kembali dibanting keatas ranjang agak kasar. Membuatnya terpental sambil menahan pekikan ketika Charlie kembali mengungkungnya keatas ranjang. Sebelah tangannya ditahan di samping kepala, dengan kedua tungkai yang kembali dipaksa mengangkang. Mengeluarkan desahan yang keras begitu Charlie dengan _bangsat_ nya mulai menggesekan lutut pada selangkangannya yang polos tak tertutup.

— _Fuck._

 _'Jungkook? Hey, kau sebaiknya tidak bermain-main disana.'_

"A-Ani hyung, aku tid—ngh Ah—h,"

 _'Jalang brengsek.'_

Panggilan ditutup sepihak. Jungkook dengan pasrah mulai menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas ranjang. Membiarkan punggungnya melengkung sekali lagi akibat sentuhan-sentuhan nakal yang kembali diberikan pada tubuhnya yang terlampau sensitif. Memasrahkan dirinya ketika pria yang berada diatasnya mulai menggoda lubang lecetnya sekali lagi.

 _"Dang, you look hot. Round two?"_

Sudahlah, ia pasrah. Lebih baik ia membiarkan dirinya dijamah berulang kali oleh pria pujaannya. Melupakan sejenak kekasihnya yang terdengar gusar diseberang sana. Hukuman bisa menantinya besok, atau lain kali. Yang jelas, untuk sekarang, ia cukup menikmati bagaimana penis besar itu memenuhi lubangnya lagi. Menumbuknya hingga seluruh inderanya menumpul dan tubuhnya yang semakin tertanam kedalam kasur. Hingga isi pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh nama _Charlie Puth_ sang idola.

Kekasih? Persetan. Penis besar milik _bule_ jauh lebih memuaskan. 

_**Because what happens in America, better stay in America—**_

 _ **right?**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _End.—_

Kenapa tiba-tiba bikin CharlieKook?

Simple, karena saya kacau setelah liat video instagram Charlie yang dia sebut nama Jungkook sambil smirk ganteng :')


End file.
